


Highs and Lows

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Australia, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gonna put all my OC stuff in here, Other, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Violence, and whatever the heck else I feel like writing, random stuff, soul mates, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: A collection of random stories that focus on my Oc and maybe a few others. They won't be in any particular order and will range from fluff to smut to angst





	1. Who Goes To The Desert For No Reason?

**Author's Note:**

> decided to move my OC stuff over here instead of leaving it to clog my other collection, which was supposed to be just for xReader stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut to start things off

One would think that when given the chance to travel to places with ominous names that include words like“Death” or “Bad” in them, any sane person would avoid them. There had to be a reason why they were given a name like that, right?

Right.

So when Moira is shocked awake by a text at 3 am, asking her if she wanted to take part in a mission located in a certain valley with the word death in it's name, she’s not too keen on the idea. Even less so when she wakes up at a more reasonable time hours later and actually does some research on the area. 

Every word she read only cemented the fact that she didn't want any part of that place. Even if they tried to dress it up by saying there were a few rather popular tourist options available. This was business, not a family vacation. It took her less than a second to reach up to the shelf above her bed and grab her phone, typing in a quick message.

_Temperatures that can reach up to 130 F?_

Her text was answered almost immediately, either he was free, or Jesse had been waiting for her reply. Or both.

_Doesn't mean it's going to._

_But it's still gonna be hot as fuck, isn't it?_

_You can handle a little heat…Hold on._

She sighed, letting her eyes slide closed and the phone fall onto her pillow. It was still pretty early, and she didn’t actually have any duties to attend to for another forty five minutes. She could...close her eyes...just for a little while.

A chime exploded from her phone, the tiny device vibrating it's little electronic heart out beside her head. Hand flying up to grab it, Moira flipped the thing over to squint through the bright light at the screen, eyes widening as her sleep addled mind finally pieced together what was going on. A picture of a tiny potted cactus settled so nicely in the middle of her screen. She knew who it was without even having to check the name. And her mood only worsened when she noticed exactly what type of call she was receiving. 

She groaned and pulled the comforter up to her eyes as her thumb landed on that little green button, face scrunching up as the video feed clicked to life. And if the size of the smirk on the cowboy’s face was anything to go by, Moira was already doomed from the start. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

The first thing Moira felt upon waking was the heat, and the less than pleasant feeling of dried sweat and sand caked on her skin. The grimy texture already putting her in a bad mood. The second was a pair of fingers carding their way through her hair, brushing the locks away from her face.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, sunshine.” Jesse smiles down at her, a screwdriver clenched tight between his teeth instead of his signature cigar. “Was starting to get worried about you. Thought the heat might’ve finally taken it's toll.”

She grunted, shifting closer and pressing her cheek against his thigh. Mind still addled with sleep and the lethargic fog the heat had lulled her into. 

Jesse hadn't lied when he'd told her it would be hot, but this was a new level for Moira, who wasn’t used to heat in such extremes. She preferred weather under sixty five degrees. Trekking through a desert for nearly a week in search of some cargo that a group of arms dealers just so happened to lose in the middle of a desert was a nice change of pace when you were used to constantly getting shot at. And Moira might have enjoyed it more if the sun wasn't continuously trying to melt her down into a pile of goo. 

But, things had gone well all things considered. They’d found the cargo, weapons and ammunition that would certainly be put to good use, and were currently waiting for their ride back to base. Tucked away in a small safe house carved into the side of the canyon walls. While quite a few degrees cooler, it wasn't enough to take the edge off. Especially since the malfunctioning water system was the only thing in the place keeping them from being at least a little comfortable.

It had taken him the entirety of her two hour nap, rummaging through the pipes to figure out the problem and fix it. Made all the more difficult by the limited tools they had. But somehow, Jesse had managed to pull through. Looking awfully proud of himself as the old pipes rattled and groaned, shaking back to life. Shooting water in spurts before finally getting their act together and working like they were supposed to. Pumping barely cold water, that still felt absolutely amazing, into the small stone shower.

But, even that was nothing compared to the chilled fingers skimming up her thigh, metal digits tracing patterns in the flesh. A second, this one much warmer slips under her arm, sliding lower and lower…

“Jesse.” The man behind her stills at the sound of his name, and yet his presence is even more deafening than the water pounding against the stone. “I thought you said you were going to scout around for a bit.”

“I Did.” He uses his right hand to drag her back to him, flush against his chest and just barely out of the spray. “S’fine.” His metal arm slides up to cup her jaw, tilting her head just enough to present those lips of hers, plush, soft, and all his. 

The intensity of his stare, those dark eyes swirling with lust, staring down at her has Moira frozen in place. Heart pounding like a rabbit. But, there's no running from Jesse. Not when he's got that look in his eyes. “How long do we have until they pick us up?”

“Four hours.” His reply is nothing more than an exhale against her lips, more interested in tracing her bottom one with his tongue. Lapping at the water droplets that clung to them.

His intentions are clear, but Moira can't help but smile against the insistent swipe of his tongue. Knows the answer to her question before it even passes her lips. But, she can’t help but tease him, bait him one more time. “What are you going to do for four hours?”

The grin he sports is feral, all teeth as the arm coiled around her tightens, erasing any space between their bodies. Cock already half hard and insistent against her lower back. “That last hour is still up in the air, but I know what I'm gonna be doing for the first three.” And just like that he’s done talking, devouring her lips like the starving man he is. Swallowing her moans as if they alone could sustain him, and sate his hunger for her. But, even that wasn’t enough. 

It never was.

It was this same hunger that drove him to spin her around and press her back against the cool stone before sinking to his knees before her. The coarse hairs of his beard scraping against her abdomen as he left a trail open mouthed kisses all along her pelvis. Hair wet and clinging to his skull, but the rush of water pelting his shoulders had long been forgotten. Fingers cupping her the back of her thigh and pushing her leg up, and exposing her sex to the full force of his gaze. The sight of her shining sex, a mixture of water and her own secretions, drags a moan from his lips. Need ripples through his body, and his cock twitches. 

“Look at you, always so wet and ready for me.” Moira frowns, lips pursed in an adorable pout. But, she doesn’t deny it. Doesn’t try to fight the way her hips tilt forward ever so slightly when Jesse licks his lips, eyes never straying from her slit. “Been too long since I got to taste you.” As needy as he is, Jesse turns his attention to the tender flesh on the inside of her thigh first. Pressing harsh, open mouthed kisses against the slick skin, urged on by the breathless stuttering cries of the woman above him. And he doesn’t stop until her skin is littered with teeth shaped bruises and Moira is tugging at his hair, showing him exactly where she wants him to focus his attention.

Finally, he obliges her, having had enough fun teasing her for now.

The scrape of her nails against his scalp guides him as his eyes flutter closed. Telling him just where to lavish attention, not that he needs it. Jesse has spent more than enough time with his face buried between those thighs. Murmuring praises as her juices coat his face, and coat his beard. He knows what Moira likes, knows how to keep her teetering on the edge with just the roll of his tongue. His fingers curling into the flesh of her thighs, holding her still so he can eat his fill. And he doesn’t give her what she wants until she’s trembling, writhing against the soaked stone walls. Begging and cursing him all in the same breath.

But, she’s oddly silent when Jesse’s finally takes her clit into his mouth, her mouth falling open in a silent scream, going completely rigid above him, save for the quivering of the one leg as it tries to bear her weight. Only when she sucks in a starved breath, coming down from her high, does his tongue weasel it's way back between her folds, searching for one last taste of her essence before Jesse forces himself to pull away. Resting his chin on her mound just so she can watch him lick her slick from his lips, “You still good baby, or you want me to move you to the bed?” 

The bed, is nothing more than a sad little cot shoved into the corner, but they can’t complain. It was better than nothing. 

Jesse lets her other leg drop down onto his shoulder without a second thought, his hands moving to massage her thighs. He can’t keep his mouth off of her, pressing kisses into her skin. Targeting the spots he knows will have her squirming with laughter. And it doesn’t take long until she’s pushing at his face with her hands, attempting to fight him off.

She’s pouting and laughing all at the same time, trying and failing to keep a scowl on her face as he teases her. Hair clinging to her face the female offers a grin of her own, “I like it right where I am.”

He chuckles, kissing his way back up her body as he hauls himself to his feet, taking her with him. Loving how she scrambles to wrap her legs around his waist even though there’s no way he’d ever let her fall. Nails biting into his shoulders. 

But, Moira has her own plan to get even, even as Jesse spins to pin her against the opposite wall, away from the showerhead. Squirming until she feels the telltale press of his cock against her ass. That’s all she needs before she has him right where she wants him, panting in her ear as she grinds down on him. Coating him in the slick dripping from between her thighs. There’s no mistaking how hard he is, how ready he is to take her, hips jerking at every twist of her own. Desperately searching for the heat she’s taunting him with. 

Sadly, Jesse isn’t one to simply lay back and let Moira have her way, not this time. That metal hand of his is back on her hip in a flash. Pinning Moira to the stone with a growl of warning. One she’ll disregard with a smug smile all her own, just like all the others. There’s precum smeared all over the head of his cock, dribbling down onto the ground to pool between his feet, and it's all because of her. Smiles, as he rocks against her, kissing her entrance with the head of his cock. Doesn’t even bother to hold back the cry that’s forced from her lungs when he finally slips inside. Taking his time with short shallow thrusts that burn just right. The stretch, delicious. Working her open until he’s buried all the way to the hilt, and even then it's not enough. 

No, he has to be deeper, needs to be as deep inside of her as he can. Fucking her, claiming her as his.

The snap of his hips is brutal, an all consuming force that threatens to destroy her. The power behind each thrust reverberating through her bones. And all she can do is hold on and try to take it, raking crimson streaks down his chest when pleasure lances up her spine and heat blooms all over her body. It's torture in the best kind of way, torture that has her babbling before long, begging. Craning her neck upwards as her toes curl, and begging him for a kiss, to fuck her even harder, something-anything that will speed up the slow climb to her release. 

And to his credit, Jesse does answer her pleas almost immediately, raising his head and licking his way into her mouth. Teeth clashing as kisses turn rushed and sloppy. Whimpering when her walls clench around him. He’s so close and as much as he wants to fight it, he knows he can’t. But, he can’t come before her, even if she is slowly driving him mad. He has to fight to regain control of his right arm, so focused on driving himself home between her legs. But, then he’s there, rubbing at her clit, that swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves that will have her wailing his name in a matter of moments. 

“Come on. Come for me sweetheart,” His words are rushed and hot against her cheek when he finally manages to pull away. “I know you can do it. I know you’ve got another one for me.” 

Moira, sobs body twisting as if it wants to escape from the fingers working between their bodies. But, there’s nowhere for her to go, no way to escape from the electricity jolting through her body. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re right there…Come on, just one more.”

She cums with a choked gasp and a cry of his name, face press hard against his shoulder, tears leaking from her eyes as stars override her vision and she’s swept away in an a wave of pleasure that sucks every ounce of energy she had left from her. She’s limp and pliant when Jesse finally cums with a shaky thrust and a low moan of her name, spilling as deep inside her as he can manage, claiming the blue haired woman all over again. His lips ghosting across her forehead is the last thing Moira feels before she slips into an exhausted sleep.

When she wakes, it's to the familiar smell of tobacco, and the sight of Jesse sitting on the floor with his back to the cot, cleaning his revolver. Already she can feel all the aches settling into her body, and sighs. Her breath ruffling the hairs on the back of his head. “How late is it?”

Jesse smirks at her over his shoulder, “Go on back to sleep, we’ve still got time.”

Even as she’s murmuring a weak retort about not being tired, the makeshift pillow made out of a folded towel is looking more and more inviting by the second. Laying her head back down on the soft fabric, Moira stares at his back, watches his shoulders move, the red lines from her nails shining in the low light. “.....Are you going to get some sleep?” The questions comes out oddly soft, even in the silence that hangs between them.

“In a minute, get your shut eye while you can.”

That’s not the answer she wanted, but she can’t exactly fault him when she hadn’t said what she really wanted in the first place. “Get on this sorry excuse for a bed.”

It’s her words that have him surprised, not the sudden demanding tone in her voice. Even so, he turns once more to regard Moira with a raised brow and curious glance. 

“I want you to lay on me.”

It’s not an odd request, but he can’t stop the smirk that makes it's way across his face at those words, and it only grows when tries to hide her face in the towel. “Missin’ me already?” Even as he teases her, he’s already crawling onto the cot, draping himself over her in just the way he knows she likes, pressing a kiss to her neck before closing his own eyes. “We got about another hour n’ a half….”

Moira nods, the familiar weight pressing down on her already lulling her back to sleep. Blissfully unaware of the pair of cinnamon colored eyes trained on her face. She’s asleep within minutes, face serene, and breathing easy.

It’s Jesse who lays awake for some time after, thinking. It had been so long, so so long since he’d been able to have her all to himself like this. With no missions, no commanders hanging over their heads, and far from the tension that was slowly choking the life out of their two factions. Even if it was only for a few hours, he was going to make the most of the time they had before things went bottom up, like he knew they were going to. 

The only thing he hadn’t figured out, was what he was going to do about it.


	2. It's Kind Of Hard To Get Into It When Your Dog's Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your dog is always watching

She’s crumbling, coming undone beneath his skilled fingers and the lazy roll of his hips. Giving her just barely enough to keep her teetering on the edge. The tv goes about it's business on the other side of the room, the noise nothing more than a pleasant hum in the background.

But, Jesse’s full attention is reserved solely for the woman bouncing on his dick as if it would be the last chance she would ever get. Nails digging into his thighs, lips parting as she released yet another pleased moan into the air. Just barely stifled by the press of her knuckles against her mouth.

Things had started out innocently enough-they always did. Watching tv on the couch, a kiss here, a wandering hand there-probably his, and a nuzzle or two somewhere in between. And before he knew it Moira was in his lap, not that he would ever complain about something like that. 

No, what he wanted to complain about were the second set of charcoal eyes watching from the entryway, those large pricked ears twitching this way and that. 

Now Jesse McCree is in no way a shy man, but those eyes had thrown him off his rhythm in no time. Hips faltering and fingers slipping from between those legs. 

And the effect is immediate, Moira’s eyes snap open, hand reaching up behind her to wind its way into his hair. “What-what’s wrong? Why are you stopping?” Even as she asks her other hand seeks his out, trying to tug it back into place, back to the bundle of nerves that would leave her boneless beneath his fingers.

“M’ sorry sweetheart...just...Let’s move this party upstairs, hm?” His eyes never leave the four legged creature’s frame, even as he presses apologetic kisses to her neck. His prosthetic hand leaves her hip to fondle a breast through the thin material of her shirt. At least upstairs he could close the door.

“Or we could just stay here, and you could finish what you started.” Moira isn’t taking the bait, releasing the neediest whine he’s heard in quite some time. Having been away on a mission for nearly a month. The heels of her feet dig into the soft couch cushions as she tries her best to do enough work for the both of them. 

But, it isn’t enough.

Jesse sighs, torn between giving his wife what she wants-what he wants to give her, and getting away from those eyes. “Baby, you know I’d love nothin’ more than to watch you bounce on my cock all day n’ night. But, it's a bit hard to enjoy the show when you’re bein’ watched like this.”

“What?” If it isn’t the tone of her voice, it's the way her body stiffens that brings a smile to the man’s lips, and he can’t keep the smile from taking over his face when he nudges her head in the direction of the archway. Where Pochi stands like a big, white, lazy cloud. Moira blinks once, twice, before turning her head back to Jesse, face stern. “I’ve seen both of our dogs lick their own asses for twenty minutes at a time. I honestly don’t care what they see.”


	3. Let Me Try This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything, so it only makes sense that Moira would be a little nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little bit of smut

Jesse hissed, bottom lip curling between his teeth as he tried and failed to stifle the sounds bubbling up from within his chest. His head was still spinning, he never imagined-

-Ok...that was a lie. As much as he hated to admit it, it hadn't taken him long to begin wondering what Moira's mouth would feel like wrapped around his dick. Or how soft those cerulean locks would feel in his hands...But those were just supposed to be fantasies. Nothing more than shameful little tidbits he kept buried deep down in the back of his mind, only to be dug up when he needed some….time for himself.

He never thought….never dreamed any of them would come true. 

That he would find himself sitting on the edge of his bunk with Moira settled so nicely between his legs. Slowly working her way down his cock, swallowing as if it wasn't her first time doing this. Tongue swirling around his length as she pulled back, cheeks hollowed, until only the head remained, pillowed against her lips. 

And she doesn't look away when Jesse groans, forgetting that he was trying to be quiet in the first place. No, her eyes remain locked with his, and there's no sign of the hesitation he'd seen swirling in those dark eyes before. When they'd been downcast and her voice had been pensive, she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye when she'd mumbled the words.

No, he can only see hunger in her eyes as she takes him back into her mouth, bobbing her head like a damned professional. Eyes fluttering shut at the growl he barely manages to contain.

He's holding back, or at least trying to. It's so painfully obvious in the way his fingers claw at the sheets, head rolling back on his shoulders. Gnawing in his lip as pleasure builds hot and heavy in his gut.

And Moira purrs, grins like a damn cat when he finally cums, shuddering as her name falls from his lips. Hand lashing out to grab a fistful of those cerulean locks as she milks him dry. Taking everything he has and more. Drinking every last drop before letting his rapidly softening cock slip from between her lips.

“Was that...ok?” She licks her lips, wiping away any remnants of his seed without even blinking. Gaze expectant, and a little anxious, as if his word is going to determine the rest of her life.

The exact words Jesse is looking for escape him, every nerve still tingling. But, his lips are sliding into that familiar grin before he knows it. The one he knows will put her at ease. Of course- of course she'd blown him out of the water, no pun intended. And it doesn't take more than a few seconds before he's pulling her into his lap, pressing lazy open mouthed kisses against every stretch of exposed skin he can reach. “You ain't got a damn thing to worry about, sweetheart.”


	4. Soft and Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said they had to rush, right? So, why not take it slow?

“....Moira.” The woman's name falls from the man’s lips, low and drawn out, tone scolding. The only other sound in the room aside from the soft creak of the mattress under his weight. Moira freezes at the sound, arm beneath her and hand buried between her thighs.

How she’d gotten it there without him noticing was a mystery. But, he wasn’t at all surprised, no, he didn’t expect Moira to just roll over and do what he wanted without a fight.

But, that was the best part. When he pushed and she came back just as hard.

Jesse chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest as he leaned down to press slow, open mouthed kisses along the fading scar that lined up perfectly with her spine. The skin still raised and slightly discolored in places. Sweat glistened across her flesh, the salty taste invading his mouth as he licked his way back up to her shoulder, grinning wickedly. His hips slowed, turning the already lazy pace into something almost nonexistent. An agonizingly slow drag of his cock that has those silken walls of hers fluttering around him. “What did I say about those hands of yours?”

She whines, high and unashamed as she throws her hips back, trying to entice him into picking up the pace. And to be fair, it usually works. Would have him driving into her like a beast before long.

But, not today. Oh no. Today he was going to do things a little differently. But, someone wasn’t playing by the rules.

“Hands where I can see ‘em, remember?” Jesse’s fingers close around her wrist, pulling it out from beneath the combined weight of their bodies. Only then does he resume the slow, steady rhythm of his hips. Pressing the blue haired woman into the mattress with each thrust.

The bed itself is a mess, comforter strewn somewhere on the floor, the sheets have long since come off the mattress, and god only knows where the rest of their pillows have gotten to. The only one within his sight is wrapped up in the death grip in Moira’s arms. Muffling her cries with the fabric as he takes her nice and slow. Easing her up that steep slope that would leave her teetering on the edge of her orgasm. Just where he wanted her.

His left-hand latches onto her hip, cold grip rendering her immobile as he slips those slick coated fingers past his lips with a groan. Her taste was like heaven on his tongue, making his taste buds sing and mouth water. He was going to have to get his fill of her sex later, her taste was in his head now.

“Jesse.....oh fuck.” His name rings loud and clear in his ears, desperate and needy as she reaches for him with her free hand. Fingers clawing at his ass-at his thigh, trying to pull him closer, deeper, even though there’s barely any room between them now. But, she doesn’t care. Moira just wants him to move, to fuck her into the mattress until there’s a permanent outline of her body imprinted into the material.

But, he won’t. He’s a stubborn man, sticking to what he wants without fail. He doesn’t even flinch when her nails bite into his skin. Just croons at her in that low husky voice he knows she loves as his hand runs up her back to smooth the hair out of her face. He needs to be able to see her when she finally falls apart. Imprinting the way her voice shatters as she cries his name. Squirms in his grip as he fucks her through her release. Bringing her to the cusp of her second orgasm before the first has even fully run its course. 

She shudders beneath him, walls tightening around his cock with a gasp. Each thrust sending waves of pleasure crashing through her core. Thighs trembling as the tell tale signs of her release make themselves known. She’s almost there.

Jesse purrs, licking his lips as her breath hitches, “See? A little waiting never hurt no one, now did it, Peaches?”


	5. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning fluffy sin

Light filtered through the closed blinds, vertical stripes that cut through the darkness. Landing on the bed and the figures huddled beneath it's crumpled sheets. Limbs tangled together as if they couldn’t bear being separated, even in sleep. But, the light interrupts, slowly crawling its way across the room. Until they come to rest on Jesse’s face, scars of light jerking him, rather rudely, out of his slumber. 

He frowns at the annoying flare on the other side of his closed eyelids, mind groggy and body still sluggish with sleep. The light is his enemy, it means he’ll have to separate himself from the comforting grip of sleep that held him throughout the night. Leave his nice warm bed, and the even warmer body nestled so perfectly against him. 

His mind screeches to a halt at that thought. 

Body? When he’d gone to sleep last night the bed had been empty. Moira had been gone on a mission, and wasn’t estimated to be back for another three days or so. There shouldn’t be anyone else here, but him. Cracking an eye open, the gunslinger squinted at the figure before him with sleep blurred vision. 

Blue. The color fills his vision, like the depths of the ocean waters they always show you in travel brochures. Bright and crystal clear against the pillowcase. Moira lays on her back, using his right arm as a makeshift pillow. Suddenly, he’s wide awake, eyes focused on the female in front of him.

She must’ve finished the mission and returned early. Slipping into bed while he was already fast asleep and snoring. Jesse could almost picture her, tip toeing through his room, carefully avoiding the piles of dirty clothes and knick knacks even as her nose scrunched up in annoyance at the perpetually messy state of his room. Only to crawl into bed with him anyway. 

He’s heard time and time again how peaceful people look when they sleep. How the weight carried on their shoulders seems to lift, even though it’s temporary. Moira is no different, face oddly peaceful in her slumber. An expression he doesn’t get to see too often when she’s awake. Often masked by a more serious countenance then he’d prefer.

Suddenly, Moira’s eyebrows come together hard, lips pursing as she squirms. Rolling onto her side, eyes fluttering open. She blinks once, twice, before eventually focusing her gaze on the man before her. “I can feel you staring at me.” 

Her words are meant to sound a little more accusatory than they do. But, they don’t stop the grin from spreading across Jesse’s face. “You’re back early.”

She smirked tilting her head to press her cheek against his arm even more, “Are you sure?” Her voice drops, barely above a whisper as her thumb traces his jaw, smoothing down the coarse hairs of his beard. “You could still be fast asleep, and all this could be a dream.”

“A dream? Not a chance.” Jesse reaches for her, frowning when he sees what remains of his arm appear from beneath the sheets. He’d taken his prosthetic off before showering and hadn’t bothered to put it back on. “Well, now I know for sure this ain’t no dream.”

“And how are you so sure?” Moira shuffles closer at his insistence, pressing herself against the warm expanse of his chest. Giggling when their close proximity allowed Jesse to fully wrap her up in his arms. The scratch of his beard against her throat too much for her to handle. Coaxing peals of laughter out of the blue haired female. Tickling her relentlessly until her giggles dissolved into breathless gasps. 

Only then does he relent. Leaning away to watch as she slowly regains her composure, smile fading into one of contentment. “If this were a dream, you never would’ve got tired of laughin’.”

“That makes no sense whatsoever, and you know it!”

“Makes perfect sense.” His hand skims over her back, fingers tracing the hard ridges of her artificial spine before dipping lower to cup the swell of her ass. Tucking her under his chin. “You know I love it when you laugh.”

It’s not a lie, he’s said as much many times before. Had even gone out of his way during her first year of working with Blackwatch to pull all sorts of pranks-hurled joke after joke, anything to pull that laughter that he loved so much out of her.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“ And you love it.” He knows he’s caught her when she tells him to shut up, even as she slips her arm under his, fingers dancing across the naked flesh of his back, across scars old and new. His wide frame acts as a perfect barrier to block the insistent rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds. Demanding they wake and start the day.

But, Moira was too comfortable, too warm wrapped up in his arms, and her body still craved a nice long rest after that mission.This would probably be one of the few times Jesse got out of bed before her, and she was absolutely fine with that.

But, sleep was the farthest thing from Jesse’s mind as he rolled her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress with his bulk. Swallowing her little gasp of surprise as his mouth captures hers in a lazy kiss. Lips moving against each other slowly, as if they were rediscovering a long forgotten dance. Jesse pulls away after a few moments, smirking as he gazes down at Moira, eyes still closed and lips parted. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, sweetheart.” 

Those lips he loves so much come together in a pout, slightly pursed when his focus shifts to her neck, coarse hairs of his beard scratching at the sensitive skin. She’s so tired, and all she wants to do is sleep, even as her body stirs, skin growing hot from the eager kisses and wandering hand. “Jesse-”

“-I know, baby. I know.” He croons against her skin, relishing the tiny whimpers that fell from her lips. Jesse knows she has to be exhausted, has to want nothing more than be dead to the world for a few more hours. But, it's impossible for him to ignore how her body opens up for him. Uncurling like the blooming petals of a flower beneath his fingers. And he couldn’t just leave her high and dry. Not when she’s finally back, safe and sound in his arms again. With no missions or meetings to take her away from him anytime soon. 

The soft hiss of the sheets as they slide down his back goes ignored, all Jesse can see, all he’s willing to focus on is the woman beneath him. “You just lay there and leave it all to me.”

She answers him with a kiss and a leg lazily thrown over his hip, murmuring against his cheek as his fingers slip into her underwear. Working their way between her legs, bursting with excitement, with a desire to feel her walls clenching around them.

Already, his position isn't the best, weight bearing down on his left shoulder, teeth grazing at the column of her throat. Moira takes the first finger as easily as always, barely acknowledges it with a sigh. But, the second has her squirming, that leg around his waist hiked up just a little higher.The third stretches her open, nails biting into his shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks in their wake. The old ones she'd given him before had long since healed, and he was in need of a new set anyway.

The weight of his cock is heavy between his legs, straining against the boxers that keep it caged. He doesn't have to palm himself to know he's already hard, the front probably already wet with precum. Staining the material with his need.

“There you are…” Jesse's voice is muffled against her skin, bruises littering all the places his mouth had been. His breath hitches when those velvet muscles flutter around his digits, trying to draw them in. Bites his lip when Moira shatters beneath the lazy thrust of his fingers, fighting not to cum in his boxers from the sound alone. “That's it, darlin’. Let me take care of you.”

Only when she sags against the pillows does he withdraw his fingers from her sex, taking extra care to stroke her clit a few more times before bringing them to his lips. Sucking her juices from each thick finger as he watches the rise and fall of her chest. The tremble of her muscles as they fight to regain control of her body, and can only think of how she'll feel around his cock. The sinful, sinful sound of skin on skin, the sounds she'll make as he fucks her into the mattress. The mere thought has him groaning against the fingers still on his tongue. Fueling the hunger he's been trying to keep at bay.

“Can you handle one more for me, sweetheart? Just one more, and I promise I'll let you sleep.” 

It's a lie, he knows it, and so does she. She won't be sleeping until he's pulled at least another two orgasms from her. Clawing at the sheets, her hips held down by the strength stored in his arms. He'll beg and plead, promise anything to keep her up. Quite literally fuck her to sleep if she lets him.

But, Moira just smiles, half lidded gaze sweeping over her husband's hunched form, and slowly draws her leg up until it rests on his shoulder. She doesn't speak, she doesn't have to. Jesse is well aware what she wants from him. And he's more than willing to give it to her.

It might still be early, but Jesse already knows he has a long day ahead of him. He's got a lot of missed time to make up for.


	6. The Classic: We have to share a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff, I'm on a roll right now

The duffel hits the ground with a thump, the heavy equipment shifting inside. A second joins the first seconds later, a pair of worn leather boots thundered past into the entryway. Jesse glances around the suite’s entrance and whistles low in appreciation. Marveling at the luxury suite that he hadn’t been expecting. Taking his hat in hand before running the other through his hair, smoothing the short locks back. “Not bad--”

A sharp nudge in his side shuts him up, the woman to his left frowning at him. One finger pressed to her lips as she pulls the hood of her own coat off. Silently making her way even further into the room with Jesse close behind. Scouring the room for bugs and hidden cameras.

It was of the utmost importance that their involvement remain a secret. The same went for their identities. So, making sure that their temporary base of sorts was as secure as possible had to be on the top of their list. They couldn’t afford to get caught.

Straightening up from peering under the table, Jesse turned to glance at the woman over his shoulder. “Looks like we’re in the clear...You wanna do another run through just to be sure?” 

Moira shakes her head, tossing her own backpack onto the table, finally taking the time to actually look at the furnishings around them instead of just examining them. “No, we turned this place upside down.”

It's a nice suite, very nice. The kind of nice that almost made you feel out of place.

Who had sprung for something like this? Surely not Gabriel. The table and countertops in the small kitchenette alone looked like they were worth at least two months of their salary. And then there was the enormous couch in the living room, sitting parallel to a rather expensive looking tv mounted on the wall.

Nodding, he makes his way back to the entrance and grabs the two bags by the door, bringing them over to the table as well. And then his attention is on the fridge, intent on satisfying the rumbling in his gut after the long flight, “Now...Let’s see what kind of grub we’re workin’ with here.”

Moira takes that as her queue to begin exploring the suite even further, wandering away like a child. “See if there’s anything good in there, and check in with Kallista while you’re at it. See if she has any updates for us.” 

The walls between them muffle her voice, and the gunslinger frowns as he pulls open the refrigerator door. “You can always call her yerself...”

She paused, chewing on her lip momentarily before shaking her head. “I want to take a shower first. We’ve been on that plane for eight hours.”

An excuse, but one that has some truth to it, the flight had been long. So, he lets it slide, crouching instead to get a better look inside the fridge. “You sure you can handle it? Ya must be pretty worn out...I wouldn’t mind lendin’ a hand or two.” He doesn’t catch all of her reply, but if the click of the door closing and her high pitched tone were anything to go by, he was pretty sure she hadn’t taken him up on his offer.

The smirk that had crawled across his face quickly melts into a frown as he pushes the bowl of complimentary fruit, and expensive looking chocolates aside. Nice, but not exactly what the was looking for. “What’s a guy gotta do to get himself a good meal? Don’t even wanna to think about how much room service is gonna cost us in a place like this.” Without much of a choice he snatches an apple and shoves the fridge closed with his elbow.

Looks like we’re on our own when it comes to food...This place is probably too high class for a buffet…

The sound of running water reaches his ears as he fishes the phone out of his pocket, taking a large bite of the red fruit while scrolling through his contacts one handed. Scrolling all the way to the bottom, to the only two numbers that weren’t linked to any names. Numbers that would leave no trace and couldn’t be tracked.

Which was perfect considering their line of work. They couldn’t allow any of their own secrets to see the light of day, even while they were exposing everyone else’s dirty laundry. 

He selected the top one and sat back, chewing. The phone chimed once before the the screen blinked over, replacing the generic blue background with the image of a woman he knew all too well. Dressed in an elegant gray top, her dark hair frames her face as she leans forward to face one of her many monitors. “Looks like you made it to your destination without any problems.”

“I’d call being surrounded by wailin’ bad ass brats for eight hours straight hours a problem.” Jesse growled, taking yet another bite of the apple. Just the thought of those kids was enough to give him a headache again. 

Kallista smirked at her desk, blue eyes shining mischievously as she watched the gunslinger rant on and on. “Well, you know, Jesse...Some people do take their children with them when they travel. Regardless of their bad attitudes.” Her shrug is smooth, flawless, but the small upward curve of her lips wasn’t lost on him.

“And don’t you go denyin’ it either.” Jesse shoved what was left of the apple into the trash before returning his full attention to the woman staring back at him. “You can’t expect me to believe that you were able to get us a fancy room like this, but we’re still stuck flyin’ coach.”

Yes, she may have done a little digging into the passenger roster for their flight. Might have even done a little moving around to ensure that a certain sharpshooter’s seat was surrounded by as many children during the flight. Just like he ‘might’ have eaten her entire carton of italian ice cream.

But, that was beside the point. 

“It was either a crappy flight and a nice hotel, or a nice flight and a crappy hotel” Kallista replied cooly. “You’re lucky they even let your ass on the plane with how you dress.”

“What’s that s’posed ta mean!?”

“ANYWAY,” The director took a nice long sip of whatever was in her mug, coffee probably, before continuing. “You’re there to gather intel, let’s forget about the flight for a minute.”

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t the one who had a kid screamin’ in your ear for eight hours straight,” Jesse mumbled, running a hand through his hair again. “An’ why’d you pick me for this mission anyway? You know gatherin’ intel ain’t usually my cup of tea.”

Kallista shrugged, resting her chin on her fist. “You didn’t have anything better to do, and we need this intel right away. So, we’re desperate...Like, really desperate.”

“Ouch, tell me how you really feel why don’t cha?”

Her laughter cut through his grumbling easily, barely muffled by her hand. “Oh, quit your whining! You should be thanking me! I had to pull so many strings to get Morrison to release her for this mission.” She leaned in even further, voice dropping low. “C’mon, You’re going to be there for a whole week...Just the two of you.” She trailed off, watching the look of realization spread across his face.

“I was wonderin’ how she got pulled for this job...”

Proud, the female leaned back in her office chair, a smirk plastered across her face. “That’s right, it was I, your beloved intelligence Director. You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Jesse ducked his head, trying to hide the bashful smile that was threatening to overtake his face. Gloved hand rubbing at the newly flushed skin on the back of his neck. “...Thanks, Kalli…”

She nodded, drinking in his thanks with her hands folded behind her head. “You can repay me by completing this mission without any complications...I may have told the strike commander that he wasn’t using her to her full potential, and now I have to back it up.”

Jesse’s laugh was loud, bouncing off the tiles of the kitchen, “You didn’t.”

“Moira wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.”

“Real surprised that mouth of yours hasn’t gotten you into trouble yet.”

She smirked, taking yet another sip of her coffee.” And I’m surprised Moira hasn’t been scared away by your horrible fashion sense, but to each their own.”

“Now that’s the second time-”

Kallista cleared her throat loudly, cutting the man off mid sentence once again. “Anyway, you remember the objective, right?”

Still pouting, Jesse leaned a hip against the counter, crossing his arms in a huff. “Of Course. There’s gonna be a real important meeting in a few days, concernin’ all the trouble rouge omnic organizations have been causing. Our target’s gonna attend. And there’s a little rumor floating around that our guy might not be as clean as he says he is.”

“Right, while he’s occupied the two of you will sneak into his room and look for any kind of proof that would give us truth to the rumors that he’s been aiding a number of terrorist groups behind the scenes.”

“Got it.”

“I’ve sent you a copy of his schedule for the week, plus his room number.” She paused, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, “Try not to draw too much attention to yourself.”

“They won’t even know I”m here,” Jesse replied, shooting the hacker a wink before the call ended with a click. Silence encasing the room once again.

Moira’s teasing tone, piped up from the doorway, “If you really want to blend in, you should probably lose the hat.” Her grin coaxing one out of him as well. She was dressed in ordinary civilian clothes, a hoodie and a pair of leggings.

“Now, sweetheart, don’t go actin’ like you don’t love my hat.” Her bark of laughter caused his grin to widen, the flash of teeth forcing her to avert her gaze in favor of examining the two bags on the table.

“So, we’re all set out for tomorrow?” In less than three steps she’s at the table, hand hovering just above one of the duffel bags. “Kallista gave you everything we’ll need?”

“Sure did.” He moved away from the counter, rounding the table as well. “This’ll be a piece of cake.”

The way she pursed her lips was adorable, frowning up at him with those dark eyes. “Don’t act so cocky.”

“Too late for that, darlin’.” He grinned again, jerking his head towards the door. “Either way, we need to talk about our food situation. The fridge might as well be empty, and I’m starving. So, how about we do a little recon of our own, and see what they’ve got to eat around here that’s actually good?”

She blinks, disbelief spreading across her features as her gaze travels to the fridge. “It’s completely empty? Are you serious?”

“Ain’t nothin’ in there that’ll keep us full through the night. C’mon.” He’s moving before he realizes it, reaching for her arm without a thought. Like it's second nature. Barely managing to make it look natural when he jerks around to grab the bags off of the table instead. Tucking them away and out of sight before shuffling out of the door and silently cursing himself as they trudged down the hallway to the elevators.

If she noticed, Moira didn’t say anything.

His hands are in his pockets, fiddling with an old pocket knife to keep the awkward silence from getting to him. The metal doors close with a chime, sealing them in. They’re standing side by side, so close that her shoulder brushes against his arm with the initial jerk of the elevator as it begins to move. The warmth from her hot shower is still rolling off her skin, and she smells like warm vanilla.

Moira breaks the silence first, eyes glued on the numbers illuminated above their heads. “Wait….are you familiar with this area, or are we just going in blind?”

“There’s bound to be a restaurant or two close to the hotel.” Jesse answered, glanced down at the woman beside him, her hair was up for once, pulled back into a low side ponytail, giving him a full view of the bags developing under eyes. She hadn’t slept at all during the entire flight. “You...look pretty beat though...You sure you’re up for walkin’ around? You can go back up to the room if you like-get some shut eye. I’ll be sure to bring ya somethin’ back.”

Moira simply shakes her head, lips curling into a small smile, “I’m not that tired! Besides, I should be fine as long as you promise that we won’t get lost.”

Jesse’s jaw clenches, and he wishes he hadn’t forgotten to grab one of his cigars from his suitcase. He really needed a smoke right now. His smile is a little more awkward than he’d like. “Think I can handle that.”

“Good.” She’s still grinning as the elevator slides to a stop on the first floor, doors sliding open to reveal the immaculately decorated lobby. “Because if we do get lost, you’re carrying me back to the room.” 

“Well, if you want me to carry you so bad…all you had to do was ask.” That slightly pouty tone is what gives Jesse the push, and excuse he needs to haul the spear wielder off her feet and onto his back. Her much smaller hands in his as he walks through the lobby. Regardless of her surprised squawking and the number of unimpressed looks that get sent in their direction.

“Put me down, put me down!” Even as she orders him to release her, there’s laughter in her words. Laughter that only continues to grow as she wraps her legs around him.

How were they supposed to blend in if everyone in the lobby could hear her laughing like a maniac?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

By the time they finally return to the room the sun has long since set. It's departure bringing out the various kinds nightlife that thrive in the darkness. The lights flickering to life just as others are settling down to sleep. The lobby had been equally empty, which meant no one but the concierge at the front desk saw them snickering like children as they raced across the marble floors with bags full of street food. Whispering to each other like teenagers in the back of a classroom.

And they eat it all, stuffing their faces until their stomachs are ready to burst while flipping through channels they’ve never even heard of. Watching movie after movie until not even Jesse can keep his eyes open any longer. Forced to turn off the tv and peel himself off the couch before he falls asleep on it as well. Moira has already fallen prey to it, knees tucked up tight against her chest while her head rests on her arm.

He takes a moment to just look at her while she sleeps, all curled up on a couch that they both could easily stretch out on. Lips parted ever so slightly as she breathes deep. Brows coming together as he effortless lifts her into his arms again, those dark eyes fluttering open as he carries her into the bedroom. Her mind still foggy with sleep. “...Jesse?”

“Don’t worry, just..go on back to sleep.” He can’t get rid of the tiny splash of guilt he feels for waking her, but he’s not going to leave her to sleep on the couch when they have a perfectly good bed right in the other room. “Gonna put you to bed is all.”

She blinks again, slower this time, her head cradled against his shoulder, “...I fell asleep?”

“Mmmhm.” The bed is large, almost obnoxiously ornate, just like everything else in their suite. The sheets were some of the softest he’s ever felt, and probably ever will feel. But, he pulls them back all the same, before depositing her onto the thing. The mass of pillows threatening to swallow her whole. “Looks like you were more tired than you let on.”

Her retort is weak, a quiet “Shut up.” mumbled into the stark white pillows as she shuffles around trying to get comfortable in the fresh sheets.

He offers one last smile, before turning and flipping the light switch on the far wall, cutting the lights off instantly. He takes a step back, motioning to the open door even though his own eyes have yet to adjust to the darkness. “I’ll be out on the couch if ya need--”

“--You’re going to sleep on the couch?”

His mouth snaps shut with an audible clack, the sound hanging between them. He can feel her eyes on him even though he can’t see them yet. Rubbing the back of his neck again, already feeling the flush creeping up his skin. “Well, yeah. There’s only one bed, n’ I don’t want to be…” He trails off, hand falling to his side with a sigh. What was he supposed to do, lie to her? “Sweetheart, I’d love nothin’ more than to crawl into that bed with you. Get cuddled up real nice, but I don’t want to push you into anything too fast--”

“--Well….I’m pretty sure the bed is more than big enough for the both of us.” She pauses, pressing even harder into the plush pillows. “And we’re both adults so…”

Jesse just stares at the outline of the bed, slowly coming into focus as seconds continue to crawl by. His heart is thundering in his chest like he’s just been put through his paces. “Yeah?”

Moira’s voice is small again, “It wouldn’t be fair if I made you sleep on the couch….And you bought me dinner..”

He snorts as he makes his way over to the opposite side of the bed. Steps careful and measured as if one wrong move would cause her to change her mind. But, she doesn’t. Doesn’t even move when he lifts up the sheets and slips between them. Keeps her back to him and her face buried in the pillows as he rolls onto his back. 

There’s more than enough space between them, just like she’d said. Enough for him to stretch out a little if he wants. But, he doesn’t, simply folds one arm behind his head and gives in to the sleep that’s been calling his name.

They wake up a tangled mess of limbs regardless. Moira first, pinned on her back, trapped beneath Jesse’s weight. His body strewn across hers and his face pressed against her shoulder. One of her legs is wrapped around his waist, while the other is held hostage in the gunslinger’s grip. A hold that doesn’t falter even as he snores against her, beard tickling the sensitive skin of her neck.

She can’t move, can’t do more than struggle fruitlessly in the mass of tangle sheets around them. She really should’ve just let him sleep on the couch.


	7. That Stupid Little Dance You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was told I had to do something for McCree's dance emote....So here it is

It’s late, far too late for people to be milling around in the common room, and yet here they are, the last to leave, lounging at one of the many empty tables nursing drinks that should have been finished hours ago. Trying not to let the awkward air get the best of them. They can’t help but feel like, they’d been abandoned by everyone else.

Jesse is the first to become fed up with the awkward conversation, pushing himself up from the chair with an exaggerated sigh before trudging over to the stereo and fiddling with the knobs. He’s dressed comfortably, in his off duty clothes, the standard issue blackwatch shirt and a pair of jeans. Jesse Flips through the hundreds and hundreds of songs they’ve compiled over the years a little too quickly, like he’s already got a song in mind. Turning to face the woman behind him, a triumphant grin plastered across his face as music filtered out of the speakers.

That at least was enough to cause Moira to pause, glass poised halfway to her lips. A single eyebrow raised as he starts to move. Slow at first, nothing more than a quick twist of his legs to go with the twinkle in his eye. Shuffling from side to side in a relaxed sort of swagger that only he could manage to pull off. But, his confidence doesn’t do much for his dancing skills. Moira doesn’t know whether she should laugh, or applaud him for his bravado.

And it's obvious he’s up to something by the time he makes it back to their shared table.

Something in Moira’s gut tells her to run, the voice clear as day. But, does she listen to it? No. Just sits there with the glass in her hand until Jesse takes it from her, downing it in one swift movement holding the tentative eye contact they’ve been nursing for the past couple of hours.

She frowns, finally allowing her hand to fall to the table. “I was drinking that.”

“I’ll get you another one, don’t worry.” He returns the glass to the table, the sound of glass hitting wood muted beneath the music. He smirks, the fingers of his left hand ghosting over her right. He’s not wearing his gloves. Jesse’s eyes light up as the song’s tempo changes, shifting into something faster, more alive. “Dance with me?”

She should’ve run while she had the chance.

“No.” Shaking her head Moira tries to pull away, to slip out of her seat and out of his grasp, but Jesse’s hands are lightning fast. Latching onto her hand, fingers twisting together in a grip that she knows she won’t be able to escape from unless he lets her. “Nonono….uh-uh!”

“Humor me?” He pulls her from the chair with little to no effort. Moira’s only half fighting him as he leads her to the open space in the middle of the room. Drawing her to his side, as his voice dips low, a purr in her ear that sends a shudder down her spine. “Come on, sugar, just one little dance...We both already know you ain’t got no problems movin’ to the beat.”

Moira huffs, biting her tongue to keep herself from falling even further into his trap. That smirk of his is dangerous enough. She doesn’t need the added threat of his voice.

Jesse takes her silence as a victory, chuckling, the sound rumbling deep within his chest as he begins to move. Pulling her along as he goes through the motions. She’s a little reluctant at first, still pouting at being coerced into something so embarrassing in the first place. Lips curled down into a pout that he would be sure to tease her about later, feet dragging across the floor. 

But, then something shifts, a change in the air, and suddenly she’s paying more attention to his movements. Focused on matching his speed and enthusiasm, adding her own little flourish to the routine that has laughter bubbling in his chest and giggles dancing on her lips. Not even she can believe how he’s gotten her to do this.

Although, it comes to an end all too quickly. He’d gotten careless, too preoccupied with the sway of those hips to realize his grip on her hand had loosened enough for her to slip away until Moira’s standing before him, just out of his reach. A wide, triumphant grin on her face, like she’d been planning this all along.

“You said one!” She’s right, but he decides to ignore that little fact, he’s greedy and not ready for this moment to end. Not yet. Moira holds up a finger when he takes a step forward, as if it would stop him. 

It doesn’t. 

He advances, grinning when she’s forced to take a step back or else fall within his range once more, his fingers itching to get a feel of her again. Moira realizes a little too quick for Jesse’s liking that he has no intention of letting her escape. Bolts just as he lunges for her, cerulean strands slipping through his fingers like water. He recovers quickly, setting off after like a starving predator who’s finally tracked down a meal.

Except his prey is laughing, glancing over her shoulder and just daring him to catch her as she slides around a corner.

And Jesse has always liked a challenge.


	8. Hot Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Au combined with Soul Mate Au, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side smut chapter for another Au I might be doing, and hopefully finish eventually

They see the drop point long before they’re even close. Clouds dark and tainted with smoke. Ink colored streaks bleeding up from the ground and into what would have been a beautiful blue sky. Now a sad, lonely gray with flashes of orange and red illuminating the sad skyline.

The hum of the Orca’s engines die down as it slows to cruising speed. Hull rippling as the active camouflage kicks in and the carrier disappears from view.

“Ramos, any changes?” Gabriel stares hard at the monitor before him, dark eyes scanning the video feed as the carrier begins it's descent.

“Not from what I can see.” The voice filtering through his headset sounds almost bored, as if tracking live footage and blocking cell phone feed isn’t enough. “If I was on site, I might be able to do more….”

“Not gonna happen,” Their commander’s voice is harsh, but not something the group is unused to hearing. “You would’ve been cleared for duty if you had gone to the med bay like I had ordered two weeks ago.” He crosses his arms with a snarl. “Contrary to what you may think, you’re not capable of treating your own injuries. Especially when it's your fault they’ve gotten worse in the first place.”

“Gabi-” That childish whine is cut short as Gabriel growls. The sound seeping through the communicator as a warning.

He was not in the mood.

“Linda, I want you to be our eyes in the sky. Set up a perimeter of two miles to start, and expand outward as needed.” Gabriel continues, “If it can record, I want it dead or disabled.”

A second voice chips in, high, feminine, and eager to please as always. “On it, sir!”

Gabriel nods even though he knows they can’t see him back at the base. “Magnus, give her a hand.”

“You got it.”

“We need as much of this kept under wraps as possible.” His dark gaze finally tears itself away from the data on the screen to peg his team with the expectant look they’ve come to expect before every mission. “We’re not supposed to be here, the higher ups don’t want the public knowing that Null Sector is giving them such a hard time.”

“What, so we’re just here to save face?” The female to his left asks. Blonde ends shimmering as she leans back in her seat. “Why don’t they just send another one of their units?”

Jesse snorts, “I’m sure they don’t want the public’s view of them to drop any further than it already has after Null Sector handed their asses to them.

 

“Whether this has anything to do with appearances or not, we’ve got a job to do,” Lyuda cuts in from where she sits a few feet away. “Jack requested all of you specifically, because he knows you’ll get the job done right.”

“Praise from the almighty strike commander, huh? I just might faint.” Jesse teases, making his way to his own seat as the carrier descends even faster. Weaving through building after building before locking onto a vacant lot and plopping down amongst a few seemingly abandoned cars.

Gabriel is the first one off the carrier, posture low and cautious as he slinks between the cars. Massive shotguns glinting in the low light. One by one his team follows suit, setting up a perimeter the carrier.

“You all have your orders. Keep your comms on, and let us know of any further developments.” He pauses, turning back to face them for a brief second. “Oh, and try not to get yourselves killed.”

Natalie grins, fangs flashing as she bolts around a corner. “Don’t worry, you won’t be getting rid of me that easily!”

~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The air reeks of smoke and burning flesh. Heated metal and gunpowder that clogs his lungs, trying to suffocate him. The stench of death is only more potent with Jesse’s heightened sense of smell. Weaving it's way into his clothes, his hair-burning his eyes.

And yet he pushes on, weaving through the wreckage in silence. Peacekeeper drawn and ears straining as Jesse searches for nearby movement over the sounds of battle.

There was no way he was going to let someone sneak up on him out here. Lyuda might be their eyes in the sky, but even she could only do so much. And the tightly packed buildings didn’t really offer the greatest lines of sight for a sniper.

And that’s why he doesn’t notice the omnic clinging to the dilapidated cement wall of what used to be a laundromat. Still as stone and deathly silent. Long sculpted legs of steel keeping it aloft as it's target unknowingly wandered farther and farther into it's trap.

It looks more like a spider than the humanoid omnics he’s used to seeing. Older-more bulky. Armored.

And with that heavy armor comes heavy artillery. A panel in it's chest cavity dislodges, shifting to the side to make room for the long barrel that sprouts from its center. Metal gleaming in the daylight.

Jesse doesn’t hear the machine adjust itself as it takes aim, or smell it's dirt covered metal over the smoke and flames. He doesn’t even notice the tiny glint of light reflecting off the thing that’s about to propel a handful of bullets through his chest.

But, then again, he doesn’t need to.

The flames come from above, hurtling downward in a beautifully curved ark of ravenous energy. It slams into the omnic’s angled head, liquefying metal and circuits even as the impact knocks the machine from it's perch. Raining molten drops right in front of Jesse mere moments before the thing slams into the ground. The sound of bending metal and sparking electricity fills the air, accompanied by something much darker. More animalistic.

A warning, a promise, and a threat all rolled up into one. And the sound brings a feral grin to Jesse’s lips as the machine takes the bait. Mechanical body shuddering as it hauls itself around to focus on the giant of a man in the gleaming silver armor at the opposite end of the alley.

Reinhardt is an enormous wolf all on his own, but the armor he wears makes him even larger, and it's that fact that keeps him from entering the small alley. So, he stands menacingly out in the wide street metal fingers tightening around the hilt of his hammer.

The omnic doesn’t care how large it's target is, opening fire with it's own gun, only partially melted by the flames. But, it's energy shells are no match for the massive shield the veteran sports. Each powerful shot negated by the blue field. The sound deafening.

The knight was a perfect distraction, and there was no way Jesse was going to let this chance slip by. A growl of his own bubbles up from within his chest as he fires. The bullet striking the omnic square in the angled stretch of metal that he can only assume acts as its head. 

But, it doesn’t fall, merely stops firing to turn its attention on Jesse instead.

Unlike Reinhardt, he doesn’t have a shield. And the narrow alley doesn’t give him much more room to evade the shots that are about to come hurtling towards him. 

And yet the male stands his ground, gun raised as a flash of crimson overtakes honey colored eyes. “C’mon.” His teeth are on edge. Lengthening behind his lips as he waits. “Let’s see which one of us is the faster shot.”

No sooner do the words leave his mouth, a single shot rings out. And the omnic slumps to the ground, run through by a sleek, dark colored spear. Clutched tight in the hands of someone Jesse’s never seen before.

Behind him, a second omnic crumples, a smoking hole right through it's power core.

“Wonderful shot!” Reinhardt exclaims, voice booming proudly. “Things might’ve gotten much tougher if you hadn’t noticed the second one!” Even with that said, Reinhardt doesn’t stop his pacing, scanning for potential threats as best he can out in the street.

Jesse smirks, stepping forward as the second figure hops off the still smoldering corpse of the first omnic. Wrenching the spear from its guts with a flick of their wrist.

The alleyway is narrow, barely enough room for them to stand shoulder to shoulder, and the length of that spear is hard to maneuver in such a tight space. He hadn’t even given the motion any thought. He’d simply been trying to scoot past the woman to have a word with the old wolf.

The palm of his left hand barely brushing against her lower back as she stepped past. Fingers scraping against the tough material of her suit.

And yet, that’s all it took. That slight bit of contact sending fire shooting through Jesse’s veins like a rocket, scorching his insides with a flame that left his skin tingling and muscles twitching with a sudden burst of excited energy.

A new scent, light and sweet tickled his nose, coaxing his body to release a wave of his own. Dark and spicy amidst the stench of metal.

Jesse stumbles, shoulder slamming into the concrete wall beside him. But, the pain is muted, dulled by the excitement coursing through his veins as he whirled around to face the woman behind him.

She looked just as shocked and surprised as he was. Russet eyes wide as she backed away. Hand clamped over the place where his hand had met her form.

The warmth traveled up to his head, filling his skull with a delightful dizziness that has only one word blaring bright in his mind’s eye.

**MINE.**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Moira,” She explains slowly, lips downturned into the tiniest of pouts. She knows she’s been cornered again, and on her own unit’s carrier no less. Despite the disapproving glares a few of the Overwatch soldier are sending Jesse’s way. “My name is Moira Cruz.”

There’s no hiding the divide growing between the two factions, already putting strain on their relationship. Not to mention the wounded pride of a chosen few who weren’t too happy about having to be rescued by a handful of Blackwatch’s dogs.

The irony was surely lost on them.

And to see one of them just waltz onto their carrier like he owned the place, just to flirt with one of their cadets was not sitting well with them. And there just might’ve been a problem if it weren’t for a very large, very strong german man standing as nonchalantly as possible between the two parties. Using his massive frame as a barrier or sorts.

“Perhaps it might be better if you two get acquainted on your own carrier?” Though his voice remains even, Reinhardt’s tone contains just enough concern to catch Jesse’s attention.

And he barely manages to stifle the snarl building in his throat. He’d felt the stares, could practically smell their animosity growing by the second. But none of that particularly mattered to him. The majority of the soldiers on the carrier were human-barely a threat.

But, she was more comfortable here, surrounded by members of her own unit instead of being surrounded by strangers like she would be in Blackwatch’s drop ship. He didn’t want to just throw her into that….although, it wasn’t as if she would be in any danger. He just didn’t want Natalie’s nosy ass all up in his business.

It would take her all of two seconds to lock onto the woman and strike. She was like a shark in bloody water when it came to gossip.

The only one who could possible be worse than Natalie was Kallista, but she hadn’t been deployed on this mission. But, that wasn’t going to stop her. Somehow, she’ll have gotten wind of the whole situation before they even returned to base.

Moira moves first, shaking Jesse out of his thoughts with a hand on his arm. Eyes imploring as she steps closer. “Let’s do as Reinhardt says...Things might not end up well if we stay.”

He gives in far too quickly for his own liking. Moira’s request catching him off guard. So, he relents. Sending a grateful nod in the knight’s direction before following the blue haired female off the Orca.

Blue hair...he never thought his soul mate would have blue hair. Hell, Jesse never thought he’d find them in the first place. A part of him still thought the whole soul mate business was nothing more than bullshit. Stories told to keep a young were’s hopes up about potentially finding someone to share their pain and run with them during those times when the moon’s call was strongest.

But, there was no such thing as someone whose soul perfectly matched your own….right?

Jesse’s gaze rises from the ground when Moira slows, stepping to the side to let him pass. Letting him lead the way back to the carrier Gabriel and the other were waiting on.

Reinhardt watches the two disembark, only relaxing once they’re far enough away to discourage anyone from giving chase. With a sigh, his shoulders slump and he reaches for his comm. Dialing the frequency he’s memorized years ago. “Gabriel, old friend, you’ve got a bit of a surprise coming your way.”

Gabriel’s sigh is one of a man preparing himself for bad news. “I’m not gonna like this, am I?”

To be fair, the news wasn’t nearly as bad as Gabriel had been expecting. Though, it was still a shock to see one of his agents turn up with that lopsided grin plastered across his face, and a female he’d never seen before in tow. The two of them positively reeking of bonding pheromones.

Usually, when one of his agents brought back a trophy, it was in the form of a weapon, or clothing.

Not a mate.

He frowns, eyes roaming over the two of them before jerking his head towards one of the small empty conference rooms to his left. “You two, over there if you’re not hurt.” It’s hard to ignore the quickly cloying scent of newly paired werewolves, and they don’t need that kind of distraction so soon after a mission. 

Successful or not.

Already Natalie’s head has shot up from inspecting the new set of stitches running down her leg. Golden eyes twinkling mischievously despite the disapproving look he commander is sending her way.

“Leave them.” 

She blinks, digging up every ounce of innocence possible, “What? I haven’t even done anything!”

“But, you were thinking about it,” Gabriel counters tiredly. “At least let them get acquainted with each other first.”

Her grin is devilish, but she leans back in her seat as ordered. “....How acquainted are we talking here?”

He doesn’t bother humoring her with a reply.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

The sharp trill of her phone has Moira’s nose scrunching in disgust. The tune shattering her dream like a hammer. Groggy, her eyes slide open to greet the darkness of her room. Mind churning slowly. It isn’t until her phone rings again that her mind connects the sound with something important, and she rolls over to snag the device. Fumbling with uncoordinated fingers before putting it to her ear.

“Hello?” Even her voice gives away the fact that she’s just woken up. Thick and slow as she tries to form actual words. All she hears for a moment is breathing, harsh and deep before a low groan filters over the speakers. Low and raspy. A sound she shouldn’t be so familiar with, but knows it like the back of her hand anyway. The voice rousing her even further. “Jesse?”

He doesn’t answer right away, just releases a breathless exhale that she can only assume is supposed to serve as a laugh. “...Didn’t mean to wake you..”

She sits up, veil of sleep falling away as her ears strain to listen to every detail off the call. “No-it's ok. Is something wrong?” Her eyes dart around the room, what she’s looking for not even she knows. But, eventually they come to rest on the door to her quarters. A thin sliver of light slipping in through the bottom.

With two distinct shadows resting right in front of her door.

“N-No...it's nothin’.” Even as he speaks, Moira can feel the presence on the other side of the door. Calling her through inches of steel with a force she can’t put into words. “Go on back to sleep. I’ll talk to you in the mornin’.”

She can’t say what drives her to run to the door and throw it open other than instinct. Slamming her hand down on the control panel way too hard, only to throw that same arm up to shield her face from the light that spills into her room. Blinding her.

But, he’s there. She can feel him even while blinking back tears. Phone still held to his ear and apologetic grin stretching across his lips when he takes in her sleep disheveled form.

“You didn’t have to get up…” Jesse sighs as he shoves his phone into his pocket, hand coming up to clasp the back of his neck as he licks his lips. He shifts from one foot to the other, eyes falling to the ground as he tries to come up with some sort of excuse that would get him out of this mess.

Anything.

But, for once words have failed him.

He shouldn’t have come all the way over here like this. Whether it was his turn to fall under the moon’s influence or not, he should’ve stayed away.

And yet here he was.

He let his instincts take over like some kind of juvenile, letting them guide him right to her door without batting an eyelash. Not even his usual runs around the base had helped take the edge off the sudden hunger he felt-the need to have her near. To inhale her scent into his lungs and hold it there forever.

And so here he was, standing outside of Moira’s door in the Overwatch barracks. Loitering on the other side of the metal like the lovesick fool he was. Only this time he’d actually made the mistake of hitting the call button. Just to hear her voice-just to take the edge off. He thought he’d be able to slink back to his room after that, and take care of his little….problem on his own.

She wasn’t supposed to get up or open the door. Or, look so god damned beautiful with sleep tousled hair and a tank top.

And she certainly wasn’t supposed to invite him in.

And yet, Jesse doesn’t leave like he knows he should when Moira steps aside and allows him to enter. She doesn’t even blink when the door slides closed again, encasing them in almost complete darkness once more. She just sits and waits for him to speak.

But he can’t speak, the words are gone and all he has are actions.

So, she speaks first. “You don’t have to stand out in the hall, you know….I gave you the code.”

He swallows, throat dry and tongue swollen, “Don’t think I should be using it for...midnight visits.” Not even the darkness can hide the way he rubs the back of his neck again. A nervous habit that never fails to give him away. “Besides...I didn’t wanna wake you.”

She blinks, eyebrows shooting up. “Well, I’m awake now…” The sentence trails off, and if Jesse hadn’t already been focused on her lips he would’ve missed the smirk that overtook them as she continued. “Just what kind of visit should it be used for?”

His grin is instinctive, hungry. Chased by the rush of his scent, dark wood and metal. She’s teasing him. The realization burns bright in his mind when she’s unable to keep a straight face any longer and that tiny smirk explodes into a full on grin. “You think you're funny, don’t you?”

Moira coos, stepping closer until they’re barely a breath apart, “I think...you don’t want to tell me what you really want.” She savors the heat rolling off him in waves. Slithering over her form and sinking into her muscles. A thrill shoots through her as she presses herself against him, relishing in the hard planes of his body and the soft punched out groan that Jesse barely manages to catch in his throat.

His brows come together hard and his head drops to press against the side of her skull. Body curling inward as his hands slide around her. Hunger thrums through his veins, calling out to the woman in front of him on the most instinctual of levels. His laugh is dark and hungry as he drags his lips across her forehead, “You’re playin’ a real dangerous game, peaches.”

“Am I?” She tries and fails to suppress the shudder traveling up her spine at the combined scrape of his beard and the growl of his voice. “And you know I’m not a peach.”

Hs hands drop lower, fingers curling as he kneads the soft swell of her ass. “You say that, but I bet you taste as good as one.” The desire in his voice is palpable, blunted fangs scraping against the skin. “You gonna let me find out how you taste, sweetheart? Have those pretty little legs wrapped nice and tight around my head-”

She’s on him before he can even finish, standing as tall as she can on the tips of her toes while simultaneously pulling him down for a kiss that’s all teeth and hands. Nails scraping at the black undershirt he’s wearing. Going from standing to wrapping her legs around his hips in the blink of an eye. Slotting herself against him like the missing piece of a puzzle.

And it takes everything Jesse has to pull away from those plush lips, fighting against the urge to give in when Moira whimpers. Clawing at him, trying to pull him closer even as he lowers her to the cool floor.

“Uh-uh, did you forget already?” He growls out, disentangling himself from the legs around his waist. “I said I wanted to taste you.” Crimson bleeds into his eyes, burning bright in the darkness as he looms over her, shoulders tight.

She huffs, a pout overtaking her lips, “Now?” Her heart is slamming against her chest, excited and eager for what she knows he has planned. But, she doesn’t want to wait, squirms beneath his hold. Muscles twitching as those rough fingers trail over the edge of her underwear.

“Yeah, now.” His reply is gruff, muffled by the lengthening fangs in his mouth. Jesse sinks between her legs with ease, pulling the thin fabric from her form and tossing it aside without a second thought. Ignoring the indignant sound Moira produces.

The cool air against her sex pulls a gasp from the woman even before his breath tickles her flesh. The first swipe of his tongue would’ve brought him to his knees if Jesse wasn’t already on the floor. Her taste ripping a whimper from him, “Fuck baby, I knew you’d be sweet. I just knew it, but damn if you aren’t even better than I thought you’d be.”

He doesn’t mind the insistent tugging on his hair as he gorges himself between her legs. Devouring every drop-every speck of her essence with hungry swipes of his tongue. Nose brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her mound. Jesse’s not just hungry, he’s ravenous. Desperate for more of her taste on his tongue.

She breaks for the second time with a sob-or maybe it's the third. She can’t remember. Even as her walls convulse she can feel the swirl of his tongue within her. Probing as deep as he can.

And it's not enough, they both know it.

There’s no hiding the way he rolls his hips with each roll of his tongue. Rutting against the air in an attempt to satisfy his own needs as well. The front of his sweatpants damp and tacky with precum.

It's hard to say how long he stays like that, buried between her thighs like a starving man. And when he does finally manage to tear himself away, it's only to find Moira weak and panting. Teeth biting into the fleck of her knuckles to keep herself quiet.

Jesse frowns, prying the hand away from her lips with little effort before bringing it to his own, “Now you know that’s not fair.” The sight of Moira below him, boneless and weak does things to him. And he presses a kiss to the small puncture wounds on her hand to anchor himself. “Are you really gonna keep those sweet sounds to yourself?”

“Did you….really come all this way just to get you mouth on me?” For a second she doesn’t even recognize her own voice. Faint and scratchy from overuse. And yet she still takes care to tease him. Chin raised in defiance, showing off the elegant curve of her neck. Baring herself to his teeth, to the mark he’d soon leave upon her flesh that would forever mark her as his.

And damn if that wasn’t what he’d wanted for months. To wear her mark proudly, just as she would wear his. To set everything in stone.

And yet, Jesse finds himself stalling, wetting his lips nervously as he stares down at the woman sprawled out beneath him. Hair mussed and clothes practically useless. He knows what he wants, what he’s hungered for since they day they’d first met all those months ago.

“I want you to be mine, and only mine.”

The change that comes over him is instantaneous. Tearing the shirt from his chest in a flash of claws, ridding himself of the dark fabric with ease along with his sweatpants. With no barrier between them, his cock stands tall, free, and heavy. The tip ruddy, and dark, glistening with precum and throbbing with every breath.

His hands latch onto her thighs, spreading her open with little resistance. Knees kissing the tile by her ears and legs in the air. Jesse folds Moira in half easily, as if she was made for this—for him. 

“You’re right.” He snarls, cock twitching as it kisses her sex. “I didn’t come here just to get my mouth on you.”

The muscles in his forearms begin to shift, twisting beneath the skin as he sinks into her heat. Teeth clenched so hard Moira can see the muscles in his jaw jump. But, he catches her gaze and holds it. Crimson glow completely overtaking his usual honeyed gaze. Voice twisting into something less and less human with each word that tumbles past those aching fangs.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he insists. Leaning over her until their noses bump, and there’s nowhere to look but the blinding her of his eyes. “Doesn’t matter what it’s for—”

“No.” Moira’s gaze is sure, strong as she presses their foreheads together, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. Even now, she’s still surprised by the heat trapped beneath his skin, and the coarse scrape of his facial hair. “I won’t have to…” her voice wavers and she licks her lips. Nervousness creeping into her expression. “Just...go slow for me at first. Can you—”

“—do that?” he breathes, voice barely above a whisper. Nodding slowly before tilting his head and slotting their lips together once more. Devouring any last bits of trepidation he can with a kiss. And his voice is husky when he pulls back, nothing more than a deep rumbling in his chest. “Yeah….I can do that.”

He hovers over her like a second skin, pressing Moira into the warming tile with his weight. Hips rocking against her own. Coating himself in the clear liquid seeping from her sex with short, shallow thrusts. Her nails biting into his scalp when he slows, fingers curling into the mess brown locks on his head.

He slips inside those moist folds slowly, just like she’d asked, working his way inside her heat inch by agonizing inch. Biting back a snarl when Moira tightens around him unexpectedly. A flash of hesitation flickering across her face.

Her breathing picks up when he rocks forward again. Wet little pants that have her chest heaving. Needy whimpers filling the room as he stretches her open at a pace that makes her want to claw him to pieces. Her insides are burning, turning to mush as they spread and stretch. Desperate and hungry for the fucking she’s not getting.

And it’s driving her mad.

“....Faster.” She should’ve been ashamed by how needy she sounded—how desperate. 

She should’ve been, but she wasn’t.

No, she merely glares at the male above her who stills under the force of her gaze. Eyes ablaze and muscles quivering with the force of his restraint, and demands he go faster.

Jesse hesitated for just a second, eyes widening just a fraction before giving in to her demands. Sinking into her sex with a harsh snap of his hips that wrenches a wail from Moira’s lips. The flared base of his cock forcing her open with each insistent roll of Jesse’s hips. Fucking her long and deep with heavy, brutish thrusts.

Like he’s wanted to do for ages.

That isn’t to say they haven’t had sex before. But, this time is different. This time, he doesn’t have to hold himself back, to fight against his body. Against what every cell that he’s made up of wants him to do.

To claim his mate, and relinquish himself to her in return. Here, in this tiny excuse for a room.

The thought has him putting more force behind his thrusts, each snap of his hips sending tremors thundering Moira’s flesh. Vibrations powerful enough to be felt in her bones. Below her the tile groans from from the strain. Crying out as the claws on Jesse’s feet carve out deep grooves as he fights to remain prone on the smooth surface.

Moira snarls, hands clawing at the skin on Jesse’s arms, shifts with the realigning muscle and bone. Pinpricks of fresh hair stinging her palms. She can’t move, is helpless under the massive strength pinning her in place as she’s stuffed full again and again.

His thrusts quicken, shifting from rapid to frantic, growing harder with each passing second. The coil in her gut flares to life, hot and hungry beneath the assault of his cock on her core. She’s close, just teetering in the edge when Jesse slams downing her once more. Spilling his seed into the deepest parts of her sex with a whimper.

The coil snaps, blaring white hot behind Moira’s eyes as she cums hard. Toes curling, walls seizing around the shaft buried deep inside her, milking more of the thick, white secretion from the male above her. A choked off whine pouring past her lips as her hands lash out. Searching for him—for anything to hold onto. 

But, he’s not there.

Panic takes over, bright and all consuming as her hands come back empty and the pressure disappears from her legs. “W-wait…” her body jerks, not yet recovered from her last orgasm. And all she can do is sob when he withdraws, unprepared for the sudden feeling of emptiness that threatens to consume her.

But, Jesse hasn’t gone far, merely takes a moment to catch his breath. Her cry tugs at his heart and he can’t help but shush her with a huff and a swipe of his tongue. Words are useless in this form, his mouth doesn’t work the same way as when he was human. So he does his best to make do. Humming soothingly as he slips his hands, much larger now, beneath her hips. Rolling Moira onto her stomach without even blinking.

His body is burning hot against her back, all heat and hair. But Moira doesn’t complain, seems to know what he wants—needs it just as he does. Raising her hips and presenting her wet and swollen sex with trembling limbs. His seed is bright in her inner thighs, a blaring contrast to her dark skin. Oozing from her well fucked hole and onto the floor.

If his mouth could still firm words, he’d curse.

Jesse reclaims her with an agonizingly slow press of his hips and an obscene squelch that has his cock pulsing once more. He’s slower this time-softer. More focused on fucking every sound he can from his female. Knot catching against the puffy, over sensitive lips of her sex.

Even now Moira twists beneath him. Tries to angle her hips higher, widen her stance so she can take more of him. Fingernails lengthening as she claws at the tile. Cries of pleasure and frustration both pouring from her lips.

And she damn near sings when he finally works his knot inside. Deep powerful thrusts forcing her to take as much of him as she can. Locking them together as his hips stutter and he spills inside her once more. Painting those velvet walls with thick ropes of his seed, marking her from the inside.

His fangs find her neck on instinct, sinking into the sweet flesh in what he hopes s a painless grip. Holding tight while Moira thrashes beneath him. Tile cracking beneath the strength of her other form.

She growls, eyes wide and alert in the dim light, still pinned beneath him even as she tries to twist around in his hold. Jaws snapping just inches short of where they need to be.

He makes a sound deep in his chest, laughter. If he could, he’d tell her to calm down. That he wasn’t going anywhere. 

But, he can’t.

So he does what he is able, flattens himself against the warm body of his mate and lowers his head. Pressing his forehead against the now warm and cracked tile. Shuddering in both pain and pleasure as her fangs find his neck. Another wet spurt of cum stealing the breath from his lungs.

Words flutter across his tongue, too complicated and out of reach.

Words can come later, right now actions are all he has.


End file.
